


Los lobos que aúllan a la luz de la luna

by sunflow3rs



Series: Luz de Luna [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Español | Spanish, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, he is such a good boy, i love him so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho a Yamaguchi que iba a acabar cuidando a dos impulsivos, traviesos y agudos hombres lobos, no se lo hubiera creído.Porque oh, vamos, los hombres lobos no existen.(El fan-fic TeruKyouYama AU Hombres lobos que nadie pidió pero todos necesitan)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Luz de Luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Los lobos que aúllan a la luz de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, os dejo por aquí lo que vas a leer si haces click: Hombres lobo, un Yamaguchi cansado -muy, muy, muy cansado-, un Mad Dog literalmente Mad Dog, OT3, Rare Pairs, una Luna que no es Tsukki lo juro y un Terushima que no entiende lo que ocurre y está perdido 24/7.
> 
> DiSclAiMeR: Okay, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro con esto, pero acepto pizzas carbonara (?).

☾

Que a Yamaguchi, con diez años, le venga su mejor amigo al que idolatra con toda su alma porque _wow, eres tan cool, Tsukki_ ; y le diga que es un hombre lobo, que _puede_ cambiar la estructura ósea de su cuerpo y llenarlo de un pelaje caoba anormalmente suave, pues le parece lo mejor que le ha pasado en su santísima existencia.

¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? Los hombres lobos son tan guay. Son como unos perros grandes con los que puedes entablar una conversación. A los que, si le tiras la pelota, corren a buscarla y te la entregan. ¡Te la entregan! ¿Cómo no puede ser esto perfecto?

Así que cuando Tsukishima, en una de estas veces en las que Yamaguchi se quedaba a pasar la noche en su casa, le dijo sin ningún tipo de preparación o aviso que es un licántropo, el niño no se asustó. Es más, se levantó del futón que la madre de Tsukki le había preparado de un salto con sus ojos tan iluminados y brillantes que parecían dos bombillas en la cúspide de su vida, preguntando mil y una cosas de las que el rubio apenas consiguió entender alguna que otra palabra suelta. Si alguien le pregunta, aunque espera que esto no suceda nunca, Tsukishima está seguro de que el cuerpo de su amigo comenzó a vibrar. 

—¿Puedes mostrármelo? 

A Tsukishima le pareció reconfortante que Yamaguchi no le cuestionara. Que dijese "soy un hombre lobo" y él le contestase "guay, enséñame" en vez de, no sé ¿lo típico que diría la gente? Un "has visto demasiadas películas" o hasta un "calla y duerme". Así que se quitó la camiseta y bajo la atenta -y demasiado emocionada- mirada de Yamaguchi, le dio lo que quería.

Porque Yamaguchi era demasiado joven para maldecir, pero si esto hubiera ocurrido en una etapa más tardía de su vida, él habría dicho: —Oh, mierda. ¿Qué coñ...?

Pero a su versión de diez años solo le salió: —¡Alucinante! —Y prácticamente corrió hacia la cama en la que Tsukishima estaba acostado. 

Tsukishima se había quitado la camiseta y se había colocado de espaldas. Su amigo vio de cerca el cómo las costillas se movían debajo de su piel, el rubio llevó sus manos a la zona y comenzó a piquetear con sus dedos por dónde el hueso se movía. Entonces, como si se estuviese mudando de piel cual reptil, el pellejo cayó en una especie de polvo semitransparente sobre las sábanas y, en su lugar, una mata de espeso pelo apareció. 

Las gafas de Tsukishima caían a un lado de la almohada y, ahora, su cara era prácticamente irreconocible de no ser por sus grandes ojos marrones a los que Yamaguchi ya estaba acostumbrado. Entonces, el hocico de un lobo se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros hacia delante, culminando con una sonrisa feroz de dientes afilados. Aún así, no lucía exactamente como un lobo, sino como una especie de intermedio entre estos dos mundos. Sigue siendo humano, pero también es un licántropo

Después le enseñarían que la transformación de un hombre lobo consta de tres fases: La humana, la intermedia que vio en Tsukki por primera vez y, finalmente, el lobo. 

La madre de Tsukishima, con ese sexto sentido que tienen los padres para saber cuando algo va mal, interrumpió la metamorfosis en el momento exacto en el que Yamaguchi planeaba tocar la espalda de su amigo. La mujer le miró con miedo, del tipo de terror que se suponía que debía de haber sentido Yamaguchi al descubrir que su colega es una especia de monstruo o ser anormal, o cosas de este estilo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, con sus ojos aun brillando y una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminando su cara, mirando a la madre de Tsukishima y a este sucesivamente. 

Y luego, prácticamente gritó: —¿No es Tsukki genial?

Después de este suceso, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se volvieron aún más inseparables, si es que es posible. La madre de Tsukki le contestó cada una de las preguntas que en su momento pasaron por su cabeza -hoy en día continúa saciando el apetito curioso del niño- y aprovechó el que conociese su secreto para poder vigilar de cerca a su hijo menor. 

Sobre todo cuando comenzó el instituto y se unió al club de volleyball. Tsukishima se vio obligado a pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de gente, haciendo ejercicio y cansándose, perdiendo y ganado partidos, temiendo que la presión fuese demasiado fuerte como para que el control de las riendas de su cuerpo se le escapasen de las manos. 

Y está bien, cada vez que Yamaguchi siente que Tsukishima está al límite le para. Es su mejor amigo, como un hermano, y es su deber protegerle de todos modos, como él ya había hecho en el colegio. 

Porque al parecer es peligroso que las demás personas sepan que la familia del rubio pertenece al linaje de los licántropos, se esconden de quienes quieren cazarlos como si fuesen trofeos por los que luchar, o bien de los que desean saber el por qué son de esta manera. La curiosidad nunca había sido tan mortífera. 

Hay gente que cree que es injusto que algunos tengan poderes a los que el resto no puede acceder. Y pagan lo que haga falta para poseerlo también. La cosa es que... No va de esta manera exactamente, pero claro, ellos no lo saben, y Yamaguchi no va a ser quien lo diga. 

¡No pasa nada! Yamaguchi está aquí, siempre un paso detrás de su mejor amigo, y está dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Peleará con cual sea la fuerza de la naturaleza que quiera sacrificar a los licántropos y no dejará que se lleven ni a Tsukishima ni a su familia.

El Yamaguchi de diez años envidió lo que Tsukishima podía hacer con su cuerpo, modificarlo hasta el punto en el que se convierte en un ser vivo completamente diferente, y el de catorce prometió que protegería a todos los hombros lobos de las manos de los cazadores y los curiosos. 

Entonces, el Yamaguchi de diecisiete años llega con una vida tranquila cargada a su espalda, y a veces siente que es el extra en alguna película de ciencia ficción, que la acción de verdad está sucediendo en cualquier otro sitio y que Tsukishima, su familia y él son solo parte del atrezo. No se queja, realmente, no le parece un mal papel. Él está bien, ellos están bien, y es todo lo que le importa. 

Aunque claro, la vida es una elocuente serie de infortunios, y el chico, caminando con indiferencia por los pasillos de una escuela rival en medio de la noche para buscar una botella de agua, no tiene ni idea de la desdicha que se le viene encima. Pero, ajeno a esto, permite que la luz de una luna llena ilumine el camino sin miedo a la oscuridad ni a lo que se oculta en ella porque, se dice, los monstruos son ahora sus amigos. 

Las sombras no dan tanto miedo una vez que descubres que tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo. 

Tsukishima no había podido ir a estos dos días de campamento por motivos francamente obvios -hombres lobos más luna llena igual a mejor que no haya gente cerca y esas cosas- y a pesar de no tener al chico junto a él, como es lo usual en temas relacionados al vóley, lo está llevando de una manera ejemplar. Sus compañeros de curso le caen espléndidamente genial, Kageyama suele ser más hablador cuando Tsukishima no está alrededor e Hinata siempre, siempre, pero siempre tiene algo que decir. Aunque a decir verdad con la que más habla es con Yachi, quien todavía no se ha acostumbrado del todo a estar tan cerca de chicos altos con miradas depredadoras y auras amenazantes. 

Yamaguchi se siente identificado con ella. Pero al menos él ya ha logrado sofocar ese pálpito de salir huyendo, así que es otra de las cosas que lleva bien. Además, Tanaka le había dado unos cuantos consejos a cerca de intimidar o ser intimidado y el chico los había anotado en una libreta, mentalmente hablando. Y, bueno, no tan mentalmente, si Kageyama tiene un diario de volleyball ¿por qué él no puede tener uno sobre técnicas de intimidación?

Ah, Tsukishima siempre se mofa de él cada vez que lo saca. 

El chico consigue llegar, después de unos extensos diez minutos de caminata, a uno de los rincones en los que hay máquinas expendedoras. Echa un rápido vistazo detrás de él, pensando en que la preparatoria Aoba Johsai es un completo laberinto gigante y que desde a fuera no parece ni tres cuartos de lo grande que es. Entrecierra sus ojos fijándose en el cartel que indica en dónde se encuentran los aseos y se pregunta si será capaz de acordarse del camino de vuelta.

Espera que sí, porque a pesar de que tiene su teléfono en su bolsillo, realmente no tiene ganas de tener que despertar a nadie. 

La máquina hace un sonido completamente espantoso y desgarrador una vez que Yamaguchi mete las monedas exactas para una botella de agua. Suena como si no le hubiesen echado aceite a su mecanismo desde que la compraron y, por el cómo se ve, parece que esto fue hace mucho tiempo. Y como no, por si no fuese suficiente el haberse perdido -porque Yamaguchi está seguro de que lo ha hecho-, la botella se queda atascada entre la última cajonera y la pared de cristal. 

—Mierda.

Yamaguchi se agacha, acuclillándose en frente de la máquina y mira de cerca a la botella. Podría meter su brazo por el agujero y quizás, si se colocaba de la manera correcta, sus dedos llegarían a tocarla. ¿Debería zarandear la máquina? A lo mejor, de esta manera, se desencaja el plástico y la fuerza bruta gana sobre la lógica. Había visto a Kageyama hacerlo una vez durante un almuerzo, aunque ahora que lo piensa no está seguro de si lo hizo, simplemente, porque estaba enfadado. 

Decide probar su primera opción y reza para que su mano no se quede encajada en la máquina, porque en este momento no está interesado en perder una extremidad. Sus brazos son delgados, al menos mucho más que los increíbles bíceps que Hinata y Kageyama estaban formando, pero de mayor circunferencia que los de Tsukishima o los de Yachi, indudablemente, por lo que debería alcanzar la botella de agua y volver a dormir al cuarto con sus dos brazos. Además, también es flexible, por que lo mientras mete la mano hace girar su codo, para poder alcanzar una mayor distancia, y con ello, su cuerpo rota hacia la boca del pasillo por simple inercia. 

Yamaguchi, con diecisiete años, ha muerto. O al menos esto es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza cuando al darse la vuelta se encuentra con uno de los chicos del equipo contrario, quien había aparecido de la nada y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Literalmente siente el cómo su corazón deja de latir, su pulso desaparece y, de la misma manera, sus pulmones se olvidan de funcionar. _Dios_ , que susto. 

El chico es Kyoutani, el vicecapitán del Seijou, ese que tiene cara de poder asesinarte sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Sí, ese. Yachi nunca se ha atrevido a hablar con él porque le asusta hasta la medula y si Yamaguchi es sincero consigo mismo diría que a él también le intimida un poco. Siempre está mirando a todos como si le molestase el tener que compartir el mismo aire, con esa aura que grita "mi madre me ha obligado a estar aquí pero yo preferiría estar apuñalando a personas en callejones" y sus terroríficas peleas con su capitán, que se ha visto forzado a escuchar porque no es que las disimulen demasiado. Pero claro, Yahaba también da miedo. 

Aunque en este momento, en la discusión sobre quien de los dos asusta más, gana sin dudarlo Kyoutani, porque la cara que tiene no es la de un recién despertado que va a buscar una botella de agua a medianoche, no, sino la de un psicópata despiadado que está a punto de descuartizar a un cadáver. Y por el como pinta la situación, Yamaguchi tiene todas las papeletas para convertirse en dicho cadáver. Pero, claro, es el pánico que ha comenzado a subir por la columna de Yamaguchi el que habla, porque si aplasta como a una hormiga el nerviosismo que se ha apoderado en milisegundos de su cuerpo notaría cuan rara es la situación. 

En primer lugar, la mirada de Kyoutani no es la de un psicópata. No del todo, al menos. Sus ojos están completamente teñidos de rojo, rodeados por un ceño fruncido y con un rostro empapado en sudor, y aunque su aspecto da miedo, lo que le transmite su mirada es el mismo pánico que Yamaguchi está sintiendo. 

En segundo lugar, el cuerpo del chico no es el de una persona que está a punto de atacar a otra. Camina con pasos lentos y prácticamente arrastra sus pies, su espalda está encorvada hacia delante disminuyendo unos cuantos centímetros su altura y sus brazos caen colgando como si les pesasen. Además, está agarrando uno de sus antebrazos con fuerza, Yamaguchi es capaz de ver el cómo Kyoutani aprieta sus dedos clavándose sus propias uñas en su circunferencia. Y, oh, _joder_ , ¿es eso sangre lo que corre por sus dedos?

¿Alguien había atacado a Kyoutani en la escuela? ¿Yahaba? ¿Le estará siguiendo? Oh, _perfecto_ , va a morir como un joven adolescente virgen que el único sueño que ha cumplido es el de ver un hombre lobo. Bueno, puede ser peor. 

Pero este es, de nuevo, el pánico y los nervios quienes hablan por él. 

Yamaguchi desenreda su brazo de la máquina expendedora, olvidándose al instante del agua y abre sus ojos con genuina sorpresa. Kyoutani da un nuevo paso hacia delante y, aprovechando ahora un rayo de la luz de la luna, es capaz de notar su boca medio abierta, la saliva estancada en su labio y cayendo por la comisura de este, manchada de sangre. Entonces, el niño se fija en sus dientes y, _Dios_ , estos no son dientes humanos. 

Kyoutani cae de rodillas al suelo en un golpe seco que saca de la inopia a Yamaguchi, quien estaba intentando de atar cabos sueltos en su cabeza, y entonces se pone de pie de un salto. El cuerpo Kyoutani comienza a temblar desorbitadamente, apretando su agarre en su muñeca y aterrizando su cabeza en el suelo, su frente contra la fría baldosa en un vago intento de calmar el calor que siente. 

El otro niño se acerca con mucho cuidado al cuerpo moribundo de Kyoutani. Su cabeza está oculta entre sus brazos y lo único que Yamaguchi es capaz de ver con una claridad absoluta es su espalda. A pesar de que tiene una camiseta puesta, le queda tan prensada a su músculo que Yamaguchi observa como si estuviese desnudo los huesos moverse bajo la piel. Se están, realmente, reafirmándose de la manera más lenta que él jamás haya visto. 

—A-Aléjate... —Kyoutani gruñe. Su respiración se agita más con cada segundo que pasa y, ahora, su espalda sube y baja descaradamente, porque siente que el aire a su alrededor no es suficiente y que en cualquier momento acabará asfixiándose. Yamaguchi, que no le hace demasiado caso, frunce el ceño sin estar seguro de lo que debería hacer. 

Pero no le hace falta pensar demasiado en la situación como para entender lo que está sucediendo. Que Kyoutani se está transformando en un hombre lobo de la misma manera que lo hace Tsukishima y su familia. 

Aunque no es del todo igual, porque lo que Kyoutani está pasando parece mil veces más dolorosa que cualquier otra que hubiese visto, y eso que ha visto muchas. La familia de Tsukishima tiene una cabaña en el medio de un bosque alejada de la civilización -y de esos tipos malos que desean descubrirles- y Yamaguchi siempre es invitado a pasar un fin de semana con ellos. Y en todas estas situaciones, el chico mira en primera fila las transformaciones, ya que le parece una de las cosas más extravagantes y completamente inhumanas que pueda ver en su vida. Le gusta eso de ver los huesos y músculos moverse y desgarrarse y la piel humana caer hasta convertirse en polvo. 

Pero esas transformaciones duran segundos o como mucho un minuto, en general suelen ser cosas rápidas y a ninguno de ellos parece que le duela demasiado, no como la de Kyoutani aquí presente. 

El temblor en el cuerpo del chico, si es posible, aumenta. Pierde el equilibrio en uno de sus brazos y cae de lado, dejando a la vista la herida que intentaba ocultar con su mano, y Yamaguchi es capaz de observar con plenitud el desgarre muscular producido por un mordisco. No parece demasiado grave, sin embargo, sí que es lo suficientemente explícito como para que Yamaguchi se obligue a reprimir unas arcadas. ¿Se habrá mordido a sí mismo?

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, estúpidamente, Yamaguchi y al segundo se arrepiente de ello. Bueno, está bastante claro que el chico está sufriendo. El gruñido que se vuelve a escapar de su boca, pidiendo a duras penas que se largue, sólo le confirma lo obvio. Yamaguchi quiere, realmente, arrancarse el pelo. ¿Por qué demonios acude a un campamento de entrenamiento en plena luna llena? ¿Está demente? ¿Creía que iba a poder controlar sus más poderosos instintos? Porque, sorpresa, no lo hace, y el mordisco en su brazo solo es una prueba más de ello. 

El espinazo de pánico continúa en su cuerpo, pero se obliga a relajarse. Él puede manejar la situación, puede ayudar al chico, solo tiene que olvidar que si a Kyoutani le da por dejarse llevar demasiado es capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo. Ah, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios...

Yamaguchi sacude su cabeza y lleva sus dos manos a sus mejillas en un golpe sordo que resuena por encima de los jadeos de Kyoutani, intentando borrar cada pensamiento dentro de su cabeza que no esté relacionado con todo lo que ha aprendido de los licántropos. El chico está sufriendo, debe de ayudarle. Así que haciendo caso omiso a las continuas quejas de Kyoutani pidiendo que huyese, pasa una de sus manos por el hombro del chico e intenta alzarlo. 

Su cuerpo arde. Yamaguchi no entiende el cómo no ha derretido las baldosas debajo de él, la temperatura de su cuerpo se encuentra anormalmente alta y debe de pasar por alto el como su piel quema bajo sus dedos. 

—Vamos. No puedes transformarte aquí en medio, pueden verte... —Le dice de la manera más tranquila que pude, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su toque para evitar que el chico se pusiese nervioso. Kyoutani le mira como puede, su rostro se llena de confusión y Yamaguchi es capaz de ver el cómo su piel se está arrugando, demandando por ser arrancada y que su verdadera forma se apoderase de él. Pero sobre toda la confusión y dolor, Kyoutani tiene miedo. Está aterrorizado por lo que está pasando y a la cabeza de Yamaguchi le viene que, a lo mejor, es la primera vez que el chico se transforma. 

La madre de Tsukishima le había dicho una vez que la primera transformación no ocurre siempre en la infancia, a pesar de ser lo más común, sino que varía dependiendo del tipo de persona. Y por mucho que en su momento esto le diese a Yamaguchi un leve indicio de esperanza -oh, vamos, era un niño y su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, él quería ser igual-, también debía de tener una serie de factores evidentes. Por ejemplo, el linaje: Uno de sus dos padres debe de ser un licántropo, porque si no, no hay manera de que uno lo sea. 

Así que si uno de los dos padres de Kyoutani -o los dos, como en el caso de Tsukishima- es un cambia pieles, él tendría que haberlo sabido e imaginado que algo así podría suceder. 

—Por favor, levántate. 

Kyoutani hace un esfuerzo en ponerse de pie, lo que le quita el aliento, y Yamaguchi se ve obligado a arrastrarlo hasta la primera habitación que encuentra. Es un aula completamente vacía, como todo el instituto a esta hora, así que deja al chico recostado contra uno de los pupitres mientras se encarga de cerrar la puerta, colocando una silla como impedimento de ser abierta. Al menos ya no están en medio del pasillo, en donde absolutamente cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de verlos, y sería muy complicado explicar lo que demonios está ocurriendo. 

Que con diez años te digan, "hey, soy un hombre lobo" está guay, que lo hagan con diecisiete y con una mordedura desgarradora en el antebrazo, pues echa un poco hacia atrás. 

Yamaguchi regresa, corriendo y con mucha prisa, a Kyoutani y se arrodilla junto a él. Bien, se pone a pensar en cada una de las cosas que la madre de Tsukishima le ha dicho con el pasar de los años: Las tres etapas de la transformación, la luna llena, la ropa, los colmillos, el despellejo, el instinto, el linaje... ¡La ropa! Sí, perfecto. 

—Voy a quitarte la ropa, ¿de acuerdo? —Le avisa, aunque ya tiene el dobladillo de su camisa entre sus dedos y la alza por encima de su torso. Está empapada y, de nuevo, Yamaguchi o entiende el cómo no es que la ha quemado, porque su cuerpo realmente está ardiendo. Kyoutani no se queja, demasiado ocupado en ver como los huesos en su mano están estableciendo un nuevo orden bajo su piel, con los ojos abiertos y sintiendo que acaba de ver a un maldito alienígena. 

Yamaguchi, que cree que el chico va a entrar en pánico, chasquea los dedos en su rostro y llama su atención. Kyoutani le mira completamente horrorizado y el chico siente pena, por lo que intuye, en su vida se hubiera esperado que esto pasase. 

—Concéntrate en mi voz —le pide ahora bajando sus pantalones, pero sin apartar la mirada. Intenta que su voz suene lo más calmada que puede, como uno de los vídeos de relajación y yoga que a veces se ve junto a Tsukishima, ya que si su mente se relaja, su cuerpo le acabará imitando. Y dejará de parecer que está a punto de perder la cabeza. Kyoutani traga saliva, sin importarle ni por un momento que un chico al que apenas conoce le esté desnudando en medio de la noche. Hay cosas más importantes, como que sus músculos se están desgarrando y que una necesidad creciente de arrancarse su piel se ha instalado en su pecho. 

—Todo va a salir bien. Me voy a alejar un poco, pero ahora debes de rascar tu piel, ¿vale?

Yamaguchi, conforme lo dice se levanta del suelo y camina de espaldas hasta chocar con otras de las mesas. Ahora, sin el chico a su lado, Kyoutani cae al piso y cierra sus ojos, pero sus manos no se mueven de su sitio negándose a cumplir lo que su cuerpo le pide.

—Kyoutani-san, por favor, tu piel. 

La respiración de Kyoutani se ralentiza. Aprieta sus párpados con tanta fuerza que Yamaguchi cree sentir el cómo estos se parten. Y, entonces, accede a cumplir lo que se le está pidiendo a gritos, comenzando a rascar sus propios desnudos muslos. La piel cae como el jamón cocido recién cortado por el charcutero, disolviéndose mucho antes de siquiera rozar el suelo. Entonces, el compacto y grueso pelo se apodera de su cuerpo en dónde la piel ha dejado de existir. 

Vale, está en su segunda fase. ¿Llegaría a la tercera? No todo el mundo lo hace, pero Yamaguchi no sabe si es algo obligatorio teniendo en cuenta que es su primera transformación. 

A Tsukishima, por ejemplo, le gusta más la fase intermedia, esa en la que uno se balancea peligrosamente sobre la línea que separa los dos mundos. Dice que es debido a que tiene el poder de dos seres diferentes al alcance de su mano, todas las cualidades físicas que mejoran su fuerza y resistencia del lobo, salvo que con el control total de sus acciones gracias a su parte humana. Además, a él le va más eso de caminar sobre dos patas. Yamaguchi, por otro lado, siempre ha preferido la forma final del lobo. Es mucho más grande que cualquier lobo que hubiese visto en una de sus visitas a los museos, son más suaves y, además, menos gruñones. Y, por encima de todo esto, Yamaguchi es capaz de _abrazarle_ y dormir junto a él. ¡Lo que nunca se ha visto!

Y si alguien le permite decirlo en voz alta, Yamaguchi está seguro de que la fase favorita de Kyoutani es la primera, en la que probablemente ha pasado toda su vida. 

Una vez que comienza a rascarse ya no puede parar, Kyoutani ahora se despelleja todo su cuerpo sin ton ni son, de una manera bruta y con poca paciencia. Sus jadeos comienzan a aumentar de volumen, y de respiraciones pesadas pasan a gritos y estos gritos desgarradores se convierten en aullidos antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer otra cosa. Así que cuando se lleva desesperadamente sus manos a la cara, clavando unas uñas largas en su frente, y tira de la piel hacia delante, dejando ver el hocico de un inmenso lobo marrón, Yamaguchi en lo único que puede pensar es en que nadie entre por la puerta del aula. 

—Co-Concéntrate en respirar. No te resistas... 

Otra de las cosas que la madre de Tsukishima le ha enseñado es que contra uno más niega lo que quiere salir de lo más profundo de su interior, con más intensidad se manifiesta. Yamaguchi se pregunta si es debido a esto el que a Kyoutani, su transformación, le tarde lo que parecen años. 

El chico ya no puede hablar, continúa gruñendo mientras se apoya en sus dos patas delanteras, intentando no mirar por ningún motivo a Yamaguchi. Pero el sonido de un hueso crujir es sumamente desalentador y su mente, la que intentaba dejar en blanco y seguir las palabras del otro, se vuelve un completo desastre. Su interior arde y, de repente, en lo único que es capaz de centrarse es en el animal que intenta salir de sí mismo. 

Y aunque a ojos de Yamaguchi todo está saliendo a la perfección, no es lo que realmente ocurre. Así que Kyoutani llega a la tercera fase de un sobresalto y, antes de poder darse cuenta, se lanza encima de Yamaguchi tirando unos cuantos pupitres por el camino. El ruido sordo de las mesas y de las sillas caer opaca al completo el de la espalda de Yamaguchi tocar el suelo en un fuerte golpe que le dejará, indudablemente, un buen moratón. 

Yamaguchi está demasiado sorprendido como para emitir ningún sonido y se queda quieto, con una pata del gigantesco lobo que es Kyoutani a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándole directamente a su inmensa pupila. Vale, _bien_ , ahora sí que va a morir. 

—Kyoutani-san —la voz de Yamaguchi tiembla debajo de los extensos colmillos del chico, pero consigue sonar como si no estuviese a punto de mearse en los pantalones. No está seguro de sí, realmente, ha llegado la hora de rezar por su vida. Kyoutani gruñe, ahora de verdad, y el caliente líquido que cae por su boca abierta choca con la piel desnuda del cuello de Yamaguchi, este se estremece. Vale, no, no ha llegado su hora, Kyoutani continúa ahí dentro. 

Así que, con mucho cuidado, comienza a levantar lentamente sus manos, asegurándose por encima de todo de que su movimiento entra en el campo visual del lobo y que, por lo tanto, no le tomará por sorpresa. Lo último que quiere es tener a un hombre lobo que no controla sus impulsos nervioso y asustado con su cuello a tan poca distancia de su boca. 

—Relájate.

Su voz sale en un susurro y, a su vez, su mano se entierra en el pelaje de su costado. Pasa sus dedos con tranquilidad por el suave y recién estrenado pelo de Kyoutani, acariciándole sin prisa buscando una manera positiva de centrar su atención. 

—En unos minutos podrás volver a ti. Te lo prometo. Solo tienes que relajarte. 

Y gracias a Dios, Kyoutani se aparta de Yamaguchi convencido por sus palabras, salvo que huye corriendo hacia una de las esquinas menos iluminadas de la habitación. Yamaguchi decide continuar acostado algunos segundos más sin hacer amago alguno de levantarse, relajando su corazón que había estado latiendo con demasiada fuerza al haber estado bajo el desconocido lobo. 

Bien, perfecto, continúa vivo. No ha perdido ningún brazo ni tampoco la cabeza, y toda la situación podría haber sido mucho peor de lo que en realidad fue, de todos modos. Así que suelta un suspiro, descargando toda la tensión que había arruinado su estoica compostura, y cierra los ojos. Lo único que se escucha ahora en la solitaria escuela es el aliento agitado de un lobo que hace lo posible para relajarse.

—Conozco a unas cuántas personas que son... —Yamaguchi tararea, sin saber qué decir, porque a lo mejor "hombre lobo" suena demasiado extraño -a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar-, así que va a lo común: —como tú. Puedo ayudarte.

Que también significa que llamará a Tsukishima y le preguntará qué demonios hacer, porque sin dudarlo, un hombre lobo de verdad sería más de ayuda que un simple humano. 

Kyoutani gruñe y Yamaguchi sabe que quiere hablar, algo que en la tercera fase le es imposible, por lo que supone que dice algo del tipo "Vale" o "De acuerdo". Yamaguchi sonríe, abre los ojos encontrándose con el techo blanco del aula y se pone de pie. Nota la mirada de Kyoutani en su cuerpo desde la esquina en la que se ha escondido, pero intenta no prestarle demasiada atención, encargándose de colocar cada uno de los pupitres que se habían caído. 

—Me llamo Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Se presenta sin estar del todo seguro de si el contrario le conoce, mas bien por ser educado que por otra cosa, y se agacha para recoger la ropa que le había quitado. Un poco impaciente, esperando que el lobo volviese a su forma humana y sin nada mejor que hacer que esperar, Yamaguchi dobla la camiseta y el pantalón, y busca una de las playeras que había salido volando en algún momento. 

Los ojos brillantes que le vigilan desde la esquina desaparecen y, entonces, el silencio es ocupado por el suave jadeo de Kyoutani, quien comienza a revolcarse en el suelo. El sonido es completamente diferente a los aullidos adoloridos que había tenido antes y Yamaguchi supone que está de regreso en su primera fase. Le echa un rápido vistazo cuando por el rabillo del ojo se da cuenta de que el cuerpo humano de Kyoutani ya está de pie, muy desnudo, esperando a la ropa. 

Yamaguchi se acerca a él para entregársela. 

—Yo soy Kyoutani Kentarou —murmura, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Comienza a vestirse una vez que el otro se ha dado la vuelta y Yamaguchi sonríe amablemente, como si el acabar de ver al chico convertirse en un _jodido_ hombre lobo que por casi le rebana en el cuelo no fuese nada del otro mundo. 

—Lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente, la vida continuaba su cotidiano curso y ninguna persona se enteró de los gritos y aullidos que resonaron en toda la escuela cerca de la madrugada. Nishinoya despertó, como es lo normal, a todo el equipo de vóley y Yamaguchi, que apenas había podido dormir bien por la movidita noche que había tenido, pidió una extensión de cinco minutos más a su sueño. Pero su deseo no es concedido y, como todos los demás, se levantó de su futón y caminó con pasos pesados hasta el baño. 

En medio del desayuno y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Yamaguchi se escabulle lo suficiente como para poder entablar una conversación decente sin tener a ningún mirón a su alrededor. Y lo primero que hace, entonces, es enviarle un mensaje a Tsukishima contándole lo que había sucedido y preguntándole sobre qué otra cosa podría hacer para ayudar al chico. 

Y, para su propia sorpresa, la respuesta que recibe es una llamada telefónica. 

—¿Eres consciente de que podías haber muerto? —Le dice como saludo nada más descolgar la llamada y Yamaguchi es capaz de sentir la mirada de su amigo, molesta, clavándosele en el pecho. —Tú... ¿Tú realmente piensas lo que haces?

—Ah, lo siento, Tsukki —Yamaguchi le contesta sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz y sonríe al escuchar el jadeo hastiado del rubio a través de la línea. —Pero tenía que ayudarle, ¿no crees? No sabía lo que estaba pasando y yo, simplemente, no podía dejarle así. 

A los diez años, Yamaguchi se entera de que su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo. A los catorce, se jura proteger en cuerpo y alma a la familia Tsukishima. A los diecisiete, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se le une a la ecuación Kyoutani Kentarou, que descubre por accidente que también es un hombre lobo. 

Y llegados a este punto, Yamaguchi no está nada seguro de que si podrá soportar a otro licántropo en su vida. Pero claro, la vida y la existencia es una niñata malcriada que quiere salirse siempre con la suya sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos o las propias decisiones de los demás. Por lo que si Yamaguchi dice "no más hombres lobo", la vida lo que hace es darle un nuevo hombre lobo que proteger. 

Yamaguchi, con diecinueve años, solo quiere continuar con su tranquila vida. Vive con su novio en un apartamento pequeño pero asequible mientras ahorran, sin preocuparse mucho por cuánto tiempo le va a llevar, para comprase aquella pequeña granja en medio del bosque a la que le habían echado el ojo hacía unos meses. Trabaja por la tarde en una cafetería y se tira sus mañanas dentro de la biblioteca, estudiando sobre el cómo diantre plantar un campo de verduras mientras se da cuenta de que eso no es lo suyo, fracasando una y otra vez con la zanahoria que planta en su pequeña maceta del balcón cada poco tiempo. 

Pero, ah, no importa. Da igual. Él lo va a conseguir y está seguro de ello. Si no, siempre puede escribir un libro sobre su vida y hablar sobre que su maldito novio es un hombre lobo, sobre que a veces llega a su casa con la boca llena de sangre y moqueando porque ha vuelto a cazar uno de esos conejos que hay cerca del parque y, _oh_ , todavía tiene un cacho de su piel entre sus encías. Se inventaría un seudónimo interesante y de aspecto juvenil y la tacharía como una novela de fantasía. 

Y como una escena extra, un tipo de especial o algo así, pondrá el cómo estaba viendo su programa favorito a las cuatro de la madrugada esperando a que su novio llegase de uno de sus paseos nocturnos, esos en los que estira sus cuatro patas entre los matorrales del parque, cuando la ventana de incendios se abrió de repente golpeando la pared en un ruido sordo y arrebatándole diez años de vida a Yamaguchi. 

También explicará, por ponerle un poco de argumento y absolutamente sin estar basado en hechos reales -recuerda, es simple fantasía-, que su novio entró desnudo en su salón con el cuerpo inconsciente y, también desnudo, de un chico al que no conocía en brazos. Y que, sin ninguna explicación pero lleno de tierra, sangre y arañazos, lo dejó acostado en la cama donde dormían y se fue a bañar como quien no quiere la cosa. 

Sí, a Yamaguchi le parece una buena idea. Al menos eso piensa, sentado en su sofá con la mirada clavada en su televisor apagado y con el sonido del agua de la ducha caer de fondo. Se levanta de un salto pensando en que está exagerando las cosas, que a lo mejor su novio solo se encuentra cansado y que por eso mismo actuó como si él fuese un fantasma mientras se decía que una ducha era lo importante en ese momento.

Y que explicar a tu novio el por qué hay un cadáver acostado en la cama de matrimonio que comparten, ahora mismo, no es de grave urgencia. Un _cadáver_ desnudo. 

Kyoutani sale poco después de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. La vergüenza hacia la desnudez fue una de las primeras cosas que perdió, incluso antes que la virginidad, pero Yamaguchi todavía resulta un poco tímido ante los abdominales húmedos de su novio. Así que hace lo que puede para no mirar su cuerpo mientras siente que la sangre se le sube a las mejillas. 

—¿Le debería preparar un café a nuestro amigo el muerto?

Yamaguchi no suele ser de esta manera, en realidad, pero hace menos de dos horas estuvo haciendo una videollamada con Tsukishima y su amigo, que sí que es de esta manera, estaba despotricando sobre su compañero de piso sin ton ni son, por lo que se había visto contagiado con su mal humor. Y bueno, qué decir, no a todo el mundo le gustan que le dejen personas muertas sobre la cama. 

Kyoutani, sin embargo, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y suelta una especie de resoplido que únicamente irrita aun más a Yamaguchi. 

—No está muerto —puntualiza, lo que a pesar de que mejora un poco la situación no explica demasiado. —y me atacó mientras iba por la calle. 

Todo el rastro de molestia o enfado que traía consigo Yamaguchi desaparece al segundo en el que su novio termina la oración. Su ceño se frunce en una línea preocupada y se acerca despacio a Kyoutani. Le pregunta si se encuentra bien, su cuestión sale de su boca en un hilo tímido y avergonzado por el no haberse preocupado lo suficiente con anterioridad. Kyoutani le confirma que él está en perfectas condiciones, que tiene uno o dos rasguños en la pierna, pero que, indudablemente, el desconocido fue el que peor quedó. Su pecho se calienta cuando sus ojos caen en el rostro de Yamaguchi y hace una mueca, un intento de sonrisa, que busca tranquilizar a su novio. 

—¿Y por qué lo traes aquí? —Pregunta entonces Yamaguchi, sin entender del todo el qué hacía el agresor de su novio todavía en su cama. Kyoutani entra a la habitación sin mirar al chico que yace todavía inconsciente y desnudo sobre el colchón. Abre los cajones y busca algo de ropa que ponerse. Yamaguchi suelta un gran suspiro, sintiéndose incómodo ante el desconocido a pesar de estar dormido, y se queda mirando el cómo su novio se coloca un chándal por debajo de la toalla sin molestarse en ponerse un calzoncillo. 

—Creo que no estaba en sí —contesta Kyoutani con indiferencia y saca otro pantalón de chándal antes de cerrar el cajón. Se pasa la toalla por el rostro y su pelo, el cual está demasiado largo para su gusto, y luego su mirada coincide con la de su novio, quien mira atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. —¿No te suena su cara?

Yamaguchi alza una ceja ante la insinuación y se acerca despacio a la cama, sin haberle prestado demasiada atención a su rostro, la verdad. El chico está acostado de lado y uno de sus muslos tapa su ingle, y gracias a Dios, porque de no ser de esta manera no sería capaz de poner un ojo sobre él. Aunque tiene un bonito cuerpo, tan atlético como el propio y sin parecerse ni por asomo al de Kyoutani, quien es pura espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y testosterona en abundancia. Medio rostro está oculto por una almohada aplastando su nariz contra la tela y dejando un rastro de sangre y saliva que proviene de su boca entreabierta. Su pelo es corto y algunos mechones de este se le pegan a su frente, la cual tiene una mínima capa de sudor que lo convierte en un ser pegajoso y asqueroso. 

Entonces, Yamaguchi se da cuenta de que en su oído había un pendiente. Había. En pasado, porque alguien le había pegado un arañazo que continuaba por su cuello y, sin querer o a propósito, le había arrancado un buen trozo de la parte superior de su oreja. 

Yamaguchi gira su cabeza con lentitud mientras abre los ojos, sorprendido y, sobre todo, acusatorio. Señala la oreja de un chico como si este fuese un jarrón roto y la queja que sale de su boca, diciendo el nombre de su novio, suena más al tono de una madre regañando a su hijo por haber jugado a la pelota dentro de la casa. 

—Te he dicho que me atacó —se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo aun más su ceño, si es que esto es posible. 

Oh, por Dios. Yamaguchi se sienta al lado del moribundo y le pide a Kyoutani que vaya en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que tienen preparado para situaciones como esta. No es la primera vez que lo utilizan, ni mucho menos, cuando Kyoutani está estresado debido a algún inconveniente en su trabajo o bien, porque la vida ha decidido tratarle peor, sus paseos nocturnos se vuelven más... Intensos. Entonces, el chico aparece con alguna rama clavada en la palma de su mano, un dedo partido o su nariz rota. Y si la herida era muy grave, iban inmediatamente a la consulta del hermano mayor de Tsukishima, Akiteru, que es veterinario. 

También es el que le pone la vacuna y a Kyoutani, realmente, no le cae nada bien. 

Kyoutani se sienta al lado de su novio con la caja que este ha pedido en sus manos, y se queda mirando en silencio el cómo Yamaguchi coge y parte gasas o abre la botella de alcohol y desinfecta las heridas que el otro tiene por el rostro. Su pelo está, francamente, muy mal recogido en una coleta improvisada, así que su flequillo cae por su frente interponiéndose en su visión. Tiene las mejillas hinchadas como un pez globo y se muerde la punta de la lengua en señal de concentración, de la misma manera que coloca las semillas de zanahoria en la maceta tal y como el libro le dice. 

Yamaguchi mueve la barbilla del chico con cuidado de no despertarle y hace una mueca pensando que tendrá que cambiar las sábanas, lo que le resulta un fastidio teniendo en cuenta de que ya lo había hecho esa mañana. La otra mitad de su rostro se descubre y, entonces, Kyoutani entrecierra sus ojos, como si de esta manera pudiese verlo mejor. 

—¿No es el capitán de aquel equipo de vóley que era un jodido incordio? —Pregunta, haciendo caso a su momento de claridad divina y acercándose un poco al rostro del rubio moribundo. —En el instituto. El del piercing de la lengua. 

Yamaguchi abre los ojos con sorpresa buscando entre los recuerdos de su adolescencia a este chico. Se acerca un poco más a él y ejerce presión sobre su mandíbula, obligándole a abrir la boca. Tanto Kyoutani como él se balancean sobre el chico para comprobar si en su lengua se encuentra el orificio perforado. Sí que lo tiene. 

—Creo que se llama Terushima. —Regresan a su sitio y Yamaguchi deja la gasa manchada sobre la mesa de noche, para partir otra y después de empaparla de líquido, intentar desinfectar los arañazos del cuello del, ahora descubierto, Terushima. 

—No tengo ni idea. —Kyoutani resopla dejando salir un suspiro cansado. No se esperaba en ninguna circunstancia que un hombre lobo, salido de la nada, le atacase en mitad de la noche. Además, es la primera vez que conoce a uno de esta manera tan repentina y, sobre todo, agresiva. Los únicos contactos que ha tenido con licántropos son la familia de Tsukishima y el compañero de piso de este, y nunca ha visto a ninguno de ellos pelear. No al menos de esa forma. Apoya su frente en la espalda de su novio, que es lo que tiene más a mano y cierra los ojos, aspirando el aroma a jazmín de la ropa contraria. —Pero este gilipollas me debe un móvil nuevo. 

Yamaguchi tararea un leve por qué, alzando el mentón de Terushima y limpiando la zona, sin inmutarse ni un solo momento por la repentina cercanía del contrario. A fin de cuentas, está bastante acostumbrado a ello. Deja la cabeza de Terushima quieta y sonríe satisfecho, porque a pesar de que hay otros arañazos por su tórax y sus piernas, se niega a curárselas hasta que, por lo menos, se haya puesto unos calzoncillos. Le cuesta creer que este sea el mismo capitán hiperactivo que había conocido en antaño, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado parece más un ángel que otra cosa. Bueno, un ángel caído, teniendo en cuenta los arañazos y moratones que posee por todos lados. 

—Me atacó por la espalda cuando ya estaba de regreso y no me dio tiempo a pensar. Yo... Yo me enfadé tanto que no pude... —Kyoutani gruñe, aprieta sus párpados con más fuerza e intenta que las palabras se junten en su mente para dejar salir una oración coherente. Su frente presiona aún más el omoplato de Yamaguchi y, este, se aparta de Terushima para girar su cuerpo y mirar a su novio. Le sonríe con calma, de esa manera que siempre reconforta a Kyoutani, y busca sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos. Su mirada está cargada de afecto y el chico debe de morder su labio para no sonrojarse ante el "tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré mañana" que sus ojos gritan. —No pude controlarme. Yo perdí la cordura... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es levantarme desnudo junto a él, y _joder_ , por un momento pensé que le había matado. 

Kyoutani está teniendo una de esas crisis que le da cuando, sin querer, permite que su animal interior tome las riendas en la situación con la falsa ilusión de que hoy sí será capaz de dominarlo, y acaba matando a un pobre conejo que, simplemente, ha pasado por el camino equivocado. Salvo que, esta vez, en vez de un animal pequeño y adorable, es Terushima, un humano al que recuerda del instituto como un grano en el trasero. 

Yamaguchi está a punto de decirle que no es su culpa. Que al ser atacado por sorpresa no se pudo controlar y que esto es normal -supone al menos que lo es, a él tampoco le gustaría que alguien intentase asesinarle por la espalda. Que puede relajarse porque no ha hecho nada malo. Terushima continúa vivito y coleando y, acostado en su apartamento, estará en buenas manos. 

Salvo que nada de esto sale de su boca porque una tercera y casi olvidada voz se une a la conversación. 

—Primero, _wow_. Yo juraría que te estaba metiendo una paliza, pero lo dejaremos como un empate. —Terushima mira a la pareja con los ojos levemente entreabiertos. Está respirando por la boca de una manera irregular, quizás su nariz le duele demasiado para utilizarla, y un ceño fruncido reina en su rostro. Apenas intenta incorporarse, soltando unos pequeños quejidos bajo la atenta mirada de las dos personas en frente de él. Kyoutani y Yamaguchi confirman, prácticamente al instante de escuchar su voz, que en efecto el hombre desnudo y moribundo es el antiguo capitán de aquel equipo de vóley. —Segundo ¿quiénes sois y dónde estoy?

El rubio mira con curiosidad la cara estupefacta de Yamaguchi, quien no entiende el cómo puede hablar de esa manera desinteresada e indiferente, estando desnudo y lleno de golpes delante de dos completos desconocidos. Él, en su lugar, ya hubiese estado chillando y pataleando, pidiendo ayuda. Terushima pasa su lengua sobre su labio inferior probando el sabor metálico de la sangre junto a los estragos del alcohol con el que le habían limpiado. Su vista cae entonces en Kyoutani, ese hombre lobo con el que había peleado, y ladea levemente su cabeza. 

—Yo os conozco... —Terushima, que tiene una buena memoria, abre sus ojos lo máximo que el dolor le permite y con sorpresa señala a los dos chicos: —Tú eres Mad Dog-chan y tú Pecas-kun, del instituto. —Kyoutani le mira con genuina incredulidad y ni siquiera esconde el resoplido hastiado que se le escapa, cansado de ese estúpido apodo que su antiguo capitán de vóley le había dado y, desde entonces, todo el mundo recordaba. Yamaguchi, sin embargo, se sonroja e inevitablemente mira hacia a otro lado. 

Terushima se mira a sí mismo, dándose cuenta hora de que está desnudo sobre una cama y alza una ceja sugerentemente, señalando su cuerpo.

—¿Estamos teniendo un trío?

Al principio, Yamaguchi no tenía intención alguna de permitir que Terushima estuviese demasiado tiempo con ellos. Su apartamento era demasiado pequeño para una persona más y no le parecía apropiado que durmiese en el sillón viejo del salón -el chico despertaba todos los días con una contractura diferente y ni siquiera las milagrosas manos de Kyoutani eran capaz de aliviar la molestia. Además, suponía que tendría su propia familia que le estaría esperando en cualquier lugar y que, en algún momento, querría volver a estar junto a esta. 

Sin embargo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiese darse cuenta del cómo había pasado el tiempo, dos meses se habían cumplido de la llegada de Terushima. 

Pronto descubrieron que Terushima, en realidad, no tenía a donde ir. Se había criado sin su madre, al igual que Kyoutani, y había perdido a su padre durante el mismo verano en el que cumplió los dieciocho, por lo que llevaba viviendo sólo desde entonces. Sin ningún familiar que le explicase lo que es o en lo que se podría llegar a convertir, el chico se transformó por primera vez sin tener ni idea del por qué de repente su cuerpo ya no era... Humano, coincidiendo esta con la fecha en la que atacó a Kyoutani. 

Ni siquiera había luna llena, apenas era menguante lo que iluminaba el cielo, una noche de fría primavera en la que apenas había gente caminado por la calle. Terushima regresaba de una de esas tiendas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas y en las que pueden encontrar absolutamente de todo. Caminaba cerca del parque cuando un intenso y fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales y entró directamente a sus pulmones como si hubiese sido agua. Y, antes de si quiera poder pensar en qué demonios ocurría, su bolsa de la compra estaba tirada en el suelo y en su reflejo del cristal de uno de los coches aparcados sólo era capaz de ver la desconocida figura de un lobo. 

Aún así, recuerda algún que otro momento de la pelea que había empezado con Kyoutani. Solo perdió la consciencia cuando el chico le acertó el golpe de gracia con el cual le arrancó una buena parte de su preciada oreja. Y este otro continuaba sin acordarse de ningún segundo de esa batalla, la laguna de su memoria llegaba desde el verse así mismo, caminando por la cache y regresando a su apartamento, hasta el despertarse aturdido, mareado y completamente desnudo al lado de un cuerpo magullado e inconsciente, con el leve sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. 

Al menos el chico no es el incordio que tanto Yamaguchi como Kyoutani recordaban del instituto. Bueno, más o menos. Se acostumbraron peligrosamente rápido de tener al rubio deambulando de aquí para allá, bromeando sobre la tremenda paliza que le hubiese metido a Kyoutani si hubiese sido capaz de controlar a su "lobo interior", o bien a los comentarios que hace sobre la serie de Yamaguchi porque _oh, esto es un rollazo, ¿no podemos ver Naruto o algo así?_

Terushima también sale por las noches junto a Kyoutani, acompañándolo en esos paseos nocturnos para poder estirar las patas, descubriendo de esta manera todo lo que puede hacer con su cuerpo. Kyoutani, en contra de todo pronóstico, es un formidable profesor. No se impacienta cuando a Terushima se le va la pinza y se emociona con eso de que es un jodido hombre lobo, ni tampoco le grita cuando las consecuencias de su emoción comienzan a aparecer en forma de gente que se acerca a curiosear porque han escuchado unos ruidos extraños venir del parque. Le enseña todo lo que sabe, lo que ha aprendido en sus míseros dos años desde su primera transformación, y hace lo posible para que Terushima aprenda a controlar sus más primitivos instintos. 

Luego, se pasa las mañanas oliendo el trasero de Yamaguchi como, realmente, un sabueso. Le sigue a todas partes debido a que odia el tener que quedarse sólo en el apartamento, que para lo pequeño que en realidad es, se siente como si fuesen kilómetros de habitaciones vacías. Va con él al supermercado y al banco, a los centros comerciales y la biblioteca, incluso ayudándole a elegir qué libro es el más adecuado. Para la sorpresa de todos, Terushima tiene un magnífico conocimiento a cerca del cómo plantar verduras y frutas, y le explica todo lo que absolutamente ha hecho mal -que resulta ser mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir-, sin tener que hacer caso a los libros inútiles que Yamaguchi había estado leyendo. 

A Yamaguchi se le infla el pecho cuando tiene a Terushima al lado y a veces no tiene ni idea del como actuar. El sentimiento le pone nervioso y la mayor parte del tiempo intenta no pensar en ello. 

—¿Por qué quieres aprender a plantar una zanahoria con tanto ahínco? —Pregunta divertido Terushima, restregándose con su muñeca el sudor de la frente, revolviendo con la otra la tierra de la maceta -no lo suficientemente grande- que Yamaguchi había colocado en el balcón. Este, quien está de rodillas a su lado apuntando en una libreta el cómo Terushima está haciendo las cosas, intenta no mirarle. —No creo que te dejen construir una granja en este piso. 

Yamaguchi sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros. Deja la libreta sobre sus muslos y levanta sus brazos, desperezándolos y soltando un largo suspiro con la misma. 

—Kentarou y yo estamos ahorrando para irnos a vivir a una granja —explica, apoyando sus manos en el barandal del balcón y dejando que sus ojos vaguen con desinterés por las terrazas vecinas. Siente el cómo la mirada de Terushima cae al momento en él, quizás con una ceja alzada y la boca entreabierta, como cada vez que escucha algo que inesperadamente le sorprende -cosas que no muchas cosas hacen, por lo que Yamaguchi ha notado durante el tiempo que han estado viviendo juntos. 

Yamaguchi cierra los ojos y apoya su barbilla en uno de sus bíceps, cierra los ojos y permite que el sol, el cual está en lo más alto del cielo y le da directamente en la cara, caliente su cuerpo.

—Hay una en la periferia, en medio de la nada y enterrada por grandes y frondosos árboles, del tipo que se ven en películas que me gusta mucho —continúa hablando el chico, su voz se convierte en un suave tarareo y una sonrisa contenta se apodera de él. Deja que su mente viaje más allá de su imaginación y Yamaguchi se ve a si mismo, en esa granja y plantando sus malditas zanahorias. —Dicen que hay muchos animales salvajes por la zona y estando tan alejada del pueblo, la gente no aguanta demasiado tiempo viviendo ahí. 

Suelta un nuevo suspiro cargado, esta vez, de ensoñación. A Yamaguchi le gusta hablar de la granja como si fuese el sueño con el que piensa antes de irse a dormir, la melancolía rozando su aliento debido a la visión alejada en el futuro que tiene de ello.

—Es como un pequeño trozo alejado del mundo y sé que allí nadie se atrevería a molestarnos.

Yamaguchi abre un ojo al sentir el cómo Terushima traga saliva de una manera nerviosa a su lado, y le mira por el rabillo de este notando el cómo su cuerpo se tensa, limpiándose sus manos llenas de tierra con un paño. 

—¿A Kyoutani y a ti? —Terushima pregunta algo que, de primeras, puede parecer bastante obvio. Estos dos chicos llevan saliendo un tiempo y, teniendo en cuenta toda la historia conjunta que cargan sobre sus espaldas, continuarán haciéndolo quizás para siempre. Es normal, entonces, que ya hayan planeado el cómo vivirán sus vidas: La tranquilidad de una granja en medio de la nada en dónde Kyoutani puede transformarse en el momento en el que se le apeteciese. Sin preocupaciones más allá del cuidado de su cosecha para poder alimentarse. El chico se relame la superficie de sus labios, entendiendo el por qué Yamaguchi pone tanto empeño en aprender a plantar una estúpida zanahoria.

Yamaguchi gira su cabeza y se queda observándole, adivinando sin mucho esfuerzo lo que pasa por la cabeza de Terushima, quien es la primera vez que desactiva la defensa del muro que siempre tiene alrededor de su corazón, dejándose ver de esa manera tan vulnerable en frente de otra persona. Yamaguchi le entiende, el chico venía de la mano de la soledad y ahora que sabe lo que es tener a otra gente a su lado, lo último que desea es que las sombras la traguen de nuevo.

La verdad es que suficientes dolores de cabeza tenía ya con Kyoutani, el malhumorado hombre lobo, como para que ahora la vida le pusiese en su camino a Terushima, el hiperactivo hombre lobo. Pero lo había hecho y la presencia del rubio no es la de un imán de nevera que quitas de un lado y pones en otro si alterar al maldito universo. 

Así que no puede ignorar sus sentimientos. Al igual que, en su momento, tampoco ignoró los de Kyoutani. O cuando en su juventud decidió mostrar los suyos propios sin importarle lo que es lo normalmente adecuado. 

Terushima se sonroja intensamente en cuanto siente la mano de Yamaguchi tocar la propia a través del paño con el que se estaba limpiando. Su rostro, literalmente, se vuelve un tomate y al otro chico le sobran segundos para que la presión de su pecho se le ablandase. El rubio le levanta la mirada, clavando sus marrones ojos, y siente que nunca antes en su vida ha estado nervioso. Yamaguchi lo nota. Lo nota mucho. Pero no dice nada y se limita a sonreírle. 

A sonreírle de esa manera, de la que grita una y otra vez que estará junto a él hoy y mañana y probablemente siempre. 

—El bosque es lo suficientemente grande como para que un lobo que no se está quieto se canse. 

Y a Yamaguchi le vuelven a robar otros días años de su, a estas alturas, corta existencia, porque es la voz de Kyoutani la que habla a las espaldas de los dos chicos. Tiene una toalla alrededor de su cuello y, como siempre, ninguna camisa ocultando su abdomen. Se había acercado a la pareja tan despacio que ninguno, ni siquiera Terushima que es el lobo y debería tener los sentidos agudizados o algo de este estilo, lo habían notado. 

Tango Yamaguchi como Terushima pegan un salto, agachados en el suelo del balcón, estremeciéndose como si hubiesen sido pillados haciendo una travesura. 

—Tienes que dejar de asustarme de esta manera —se queja Yamaguchi, cansado, y cierra los ojos intentando que su respiración se normalice. Ah, algún día le acabará dando un ataque al corazón y luego Kyoutani vendrá a llorar en su funeral. Se levanta del suelo y sacude sus piernas, por si acaso algo de tierra hubiese caído en él, y mira a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados. Este, que se encoge de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, le resta importancia al asunto. 

—Te he dejado el baño preparado. —Le dice en su lugar, recostándose en el marco de la puerta del balcón y señalando el cuarto a su espalda, mirando con desinterés al castaño. Este, que suelta un nuevo suspiro cansado acompañado de un no muy agradecido gracias, intenta escurrirse entre su novio y la puerta para esconderse en el baño. 

Y, sin embargo, antes de poder alejarse demasiado, Kyoutani enrolla sus dedos en la muñeca de Yamaguchi y le gira hacia Terushima, quien había apartado su mirada a nuevamente la maceta, lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mantener el descarado tono rojizo en su rostro.

—Terushima —Kyoutani, con el tonto de voz brusco y agrio de recién levantado que tiene todo el santo día, llama su atención. Su ceño fruncido alrededor de sus ojos da la sensación de que está a punto de amenazarle, o incluso, darle un puñetazo. Aunque, no obstante, las palabras que salen por su boca son probablemente el acto más cariñoso cargado de afecto que Yamaguchi había visto en su novio en algún tiempo. —No vamos a dejarte solo.

El Yamaguchi de diecinueve años no reprime la sonrisa que se le forma en el rostro cuando Kyoutani gira su cabeza hacia él, de una manera tan dramática como el de la mismísima niña del exorcista, con una mirada asustada pidiendo ayuda en silencio, porque Terushima se ha puesto a llorar y ahora no tiene ni idea del cómo hacer que pare. Y se ríe de él y de su rostro atemorizado para jalar de su mano y, finalmente, abrazar a Terushima. 

Así que a los diez descubre -y no por su propio mérito- que los hombres lobos existen. A los catorce promete protegerlos, dando su vida por ello si en algún momento llegase a hacer falta. Junto a sus diecisiete viene la primera vez que se enamora de un licántropo. Y a los diecinueve, decide que es mejor repetir esto último. 

Y con veintisiete años, Yamaguchi se levanta del césped con el olor de una tarta de zanahoria recién horneada. Da una palmada sobre el lomo del animal junto al que descansaba, despertándole de su pequeña siesta y avisándole de que Terushima ya había terminado de hacer la merienda. Levanta sus brazos y permite que de su boca se le escape un bostezo.

—Ah, deberías utilizar más esta forma —suspira Yamaguchi, acariciando la cabeza del lobo marrón que se levanta a su lado. Kyoutani se acerca al chico y le permite que continúe con el movimiento. —es más fácil dormir contigo que con Yuuji. 

Terushima, que estaba concentrado en cortar de manera simétrica su pastel de zanahoria, suelta un quejido ofendido. Mira a Yamaguchi en frente de él y entrecierra sus ojos. 

—Ya veo lo que me quieres —dice, sonando más teatrero de lo que realmente quería, provocando una carcajada en Yamaguchi. Este se acerca a la mesa y apoya sus brazos sobre la madera, oliendo de cerca el pastel y cerrando los ojos con ello. Huele a sus mayores fantasías hechas realidad y no puede estar más feliz de ello. 

—Cuando te vuelves un lobo siempre estas inquieto —explica Yamaguchi. Intenta coger un trozo de tarda más, antes de poder tocarla, Terushima le da un manotazo en su muñeca soltando un "todavía no". Yamaguchi alza una ceja con curiosidad y se abstiene a probar la deliciosa tarta que tiene en frente de él.

—Es porque no tiene ni idea de lo que significa la expresión "estar relajado". —Kyoutani aparece al lado de Yamaguchi, tan desnudo como fue traído al mundo, e imita la posición de su novio. Terushima, a quien no dejan de dar patadas en su ego, saca su lengua como el hombre maduro que es. 

—Lo siento, suspendí primero de licantropía —gime abatido el rubio. Deja a un lado el cuchillo y señala con el dedo a los dos chicos en frente de él. —Cerrad los ojos. 

Yamaguchi, que no tiene ni idea del misterio que ronda en torno a su persona en estos momentos, sonríe divertido y acata su orden sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia. Kyoutani, por otro lado, se muestra menos cooperante que el menor. Su mirada cae en el rubio llena de desconfianza y este, que sólo sonríe de esa manera ladina que únicamente indican problemas, no mejoran ni por asomo la situación. 

—Confía en mí. 

Kyoutani, que suelta un suspiro con el que se encarga de hacer notar el cuanto sabe que Terushima está a punto de hacer una de sus estupideces, cierra los ojos. Y los mantiene así, hasta que el chico les ordena lo contrario. 

Encima de la tarta de zanahoria hay una vela encendida con el número ocho en ella.

—Feliz aniversario. 

☾

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí os traigo una idea que me ha gustado mucho en el que los licántropos existen, lol, con un ship que, ahora mismo, me encanta. En serio, Yamaguchi es tan bebé que lo peta en cualquiera pareja que se le ponga y, joder, solo imaginaos a Kyoutani con Terushima. Es que lo dejas a la imaginación y se hace solo. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Me he tirado unos tres o cuatro días haciéndolo y corrigiéndolo y, realmente, espero que este todo bien. Aunque si encontráis algún fallo o algo podéis decirlo, lol. 
> 
> En esta historia no he metido al KuroTsuki, ¿estáis orgullosos? Aunque si le echamos imaginación, la que a mi no me falta, podemos decir que es el incordio de compañero de piso de Tsukki. Como headcanon añadiré que Akaashi también es un hombre lobo, porque me lo imaginé como un precioso lobo negro de intensos ojos y, joder, he has to be. 
> 
> ¿Algo más que decir? Ah, bueno, tengo una serie en mi perfil llamado "Amanece que no es poco" que recolecta unos cuantos drabbles de distintas parejas de Haikyuu, y la que se llama "Tus días y mis noches" es un pequeño extra de esta bonita y preciosa pareja de tres. 
> 
> Pos eso, que muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, que el mundo necesita más rare pairs y que os mando muchísimos besos a todos ustedes. 


End file.
